Subterfuge
by beaglelover719
Summary: The team decides to step in as a clueless Hotch and JJ fight their attraction. AU Hotch/JJ pairing. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Subterfuge

Disclaimer: Not Mine, except for any mistakes - those suckers are all mine.

A/N – I have a bunch of ficlets that I've written that have been sitting on my pc that I decided to just go ahead and start posting. I don't always get a lot of responses but I have people that read them so I figured what the heck. So far no one has told me I suck (and please, if you think that, keep it to yourself!).

A/N 2 – I reference Strauss in here – I'm still pissed that they killed her off. What a waste of good talent. Boo! I choose to ignore that tidbit in my fics.

* * *

Penelope Garcia couldn't help but frown at the pair standing by the coffee bar in deep conversation. They were no doubt commiserating over their latest disastrous dates or lack of dates. She wasn't quite sure. The only thing she was sure of was the fact she was tired of the pairs' obliviousness.

"What's got you blue, Mama?" Morgan questioned coming up alongside her seeing her expression but not who it was aimed at.

"We've got to do something." She stated emphatically, not able handle it any longer.

"About?"

"That!" She flung a hand in the pair's direction. "How much longer are we going to help them keep up their charade?"

"I thought we agreed we were not going to interfere?" Reid commented, having heard and seen both Garcia's comment and gesture.

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Well, you should have thought about that before you pointed out that they were in to each other." She grumbled, still a little annoyed that _Reid_ was the one to see what the others had all missed.

"Honestly, I thought everyone knew." To him it had been painfully clear.

Rossi joined his team and knew exactly what they were talking about. It was a favorite topic once Reid had innocently stated he didn't know why JJ and Hotch bothered dating other people when they were so clearly in love with one another. "I see Aaron and JJ still appear to be happily clueless." He smiled as he watched his friend throw his head back in laughter.

"They're pathetic, that's what they are." Garcia groused. "Did you know that they get together for a play date with the boys every Sunday? It started out as kind of a sounding board for the two of them after their dates. But I know for a fact that little Ms. Jareau hasn't been on a date in well over a month."

Morgan grinned. "But they still get together?"

The blonde nodded. "Every Sunday just like clockwork. It's apparently the highlight of _Henry's_ week, but I was there when they were getting ready and I can tell you that Henry wasn't the only one looking forward to the afternoon."

"That sly dog." Rossi shook his head. "No wonder he didn't want to come over to watch the game. He's got a little game of his own going on."

"This is painful." Garcia growled. "It's like watching two prepubescent teens."

"What do you think Hotch should do, bend her over the break room table?" Morgan teased.

Garcia nodded emphatically. "Yes. I think that is _exactly_ what he should do. One of them needs to man up, and you know, he is the man."

"He would never do anything that might jeopardize his friendship or make her uncomfortable. He values her too much and he would never risk losing her good esteem." Blake stated, joining the conversation.

"In other words, if that is all he can get he's willing to settle for it." Rossi added. "Does he think she would reject him?" He asked, aloud, to no one in particular.

"He knows that she's fond of him, but I think he worries that he's projecting his own feelings and is uncertain of what she actually feels for him." Reid theorized.

"What's her problem then?" Garcia wanted to know.

Blake again gave the insight. "She's afraid to get hurt. She's a lot like him in many ways. She's comfortable with what she is getting from him. She wants more, but she can't imagine that he does. How many times have we heard her say that they're friends, that he's her best friend? She honestly doesn't believe that he views her as anything but."

"I really hate when smart people behave so stupidly." Garcia said, with a sigh. "Can't we do something?"

The profilers and the IT guru where all thoughtful when Rossi announced suddenly. "Maybe they've been dating the wrong people."

Garcia looked over at him disdainfully. "Uh, yeah, I think we've established that, Dave. Profilers. Sheesh."

"Sheath your claws, Kitten, and hear me out." He said, warming to his idea. "Up until now they have only dated non-threatening candidates. I think it's time to help them along."

Garcia's eyes lit up. "You want to set them up? Like a blind date?" She squealed.

"They'd only balk." He stroked his chin in thought. "We need to find them suitable dates. With other people."

Reid was quick to find fault with the plan. "You think pulling two non-suspecting individuals into this drama is a good idea? What if it backfires? I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt."

"That's why you stick with someone you know and let them in on the plan." Rossi gave a devious smile.

Morgan snorted, assuming that he knew what Dave was planning. "You start sniffing around JJ and Hotch'll kill you. Friend or no, your reputation precedes you."

The older man preened at the warning. "I'm not talking about me." His grin widened. "And I'm not talking about Hotch. I know Aaron well enough that he would never interfere in JJ's romance. Sure, he would be miserable, but he would never show it. Hell he'd be so damn stoic he'd give her away at her wedding if she asked."

"That's actually very sweet." Garcia sighed.

Rossi chuckled. "Now JJ on the other hand..."

Garcia lost the soft expression she wore and gasped. "What are you going to do to my Buttercup?"

"Just help her gain some clarity. Those soccer moms Hotch has been dating never worried her. We need someone to shake her up a little."

Morgan couldn't help but laugh. "JJ does tend to be a little possessive. But who do you get to bring that out in her? I mean, she didn't like Beth but she was always cordial."

"She knew that Beth was never going to be a permanent fixture." Reid stated. "We all knew that."

Blake frowned, a deep line formed between her brows. "That's why it has to be someone that she knows. Someone that she thinks could possibly mesh into his world. Someone that is familiar with the workings of Aaron Hotchner. Someone that understands what drives him and will support that. It should be someone that JJ knows and likes as well so she perceives an honest threat."

Garcia tapped her finger against her lip. "I'm going to tell you right now Strauss isn't going to work."

"What about Ashley? The younger woman angle might really set her off." Reid suggested.

Rossi and Morgan looked at one another. "Prentiss."

"Won't work." Garcia argued, ruining their moment before they could even celebrate their presumed genius. "Jayje would never buy it." She shook her head. "Derek, definitely; Reid, maybe; Rossi, could happen; Hotch, not a chance."

"This isn't for real." Rossi explained.

"You want it to be believable don't you?" Garcia snapped, then looked over at Alex. "How's James?"

Reid shook his head. "Hotch wouldn't step out with a married woman."

"Too many pesky morals." Rossi agreed.

They stood around racking their brains for a moment when Derek finally said. "Andi Swann."

Reid frowned, "Isn't she married?"

"She was." Rossi said with a slow grin that had them wondering. "Good call." He said to Morgan.

"You know, I think having him go on a date with an attractive single female might not be the best idea, what if they end up liking one another and my poor JJ gets left out in the cold?" Garcia huffed.

"There's not going to be a date, Penny. It's called subterfuge for a reason."

She still didn't like it. "But how is Hotch going to know that? What if…"

"That's why he has to be in on it." Rossi interrupted.

Morgan reached over and gave him a knuckle bump. "Nice."

Garcia wasn't so sure. "But, but, how? He's not going to want to manipulate JJ. It goes against his principles."

"Faint heart never one fair lady." Reid looked over at Rossi. "I have a feeling Dave has a plan for that."

"It's all in how you sell it." He looked over at the pair still deep in conversation. "If he wants her like we all think he does, he'll be in. Sure, he's Hotch, so initially he'll be offended and righteous then he'll calm down and think about it and he'll want to do it."

Blake smirked. "You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"Oh Cara, I'm always sure of myself." He responded, cockily.

"Full of yourself is more like it." Morgan corrected, before grudgingly admitting. "But I think you may be on to something."

Reid nodded. "I have to agree; it could work."

"I hope so." Garcia mumbled, looking over at her smitten friend.

"Trust me." Dave said confidently. "It's in the bag."

"You must be insane." Hotch told him angrily. "You want me to pretend to have a relationship with Andi all in an attempt to force JJ to admit that she has feelings for me? That's ridiculous. How many times do I have to tell you – JJ and I are just friends."

"Aaron." Dave sighed. "I love you. You are one of my dearest, oldest friends. You're also a complete putz."

Hotch sighed. "I don't have time for this. We have a job to do." He growled.

Rossi stared at him for a full minute before finally appearing to yield. "Fine. I'll drop the whole thing if you can look me in the face and tell me you don't have feelings – romantic feelings – for JJ." He gave the other man a smile and leaned back into the chair he occupied, raising a brow in challenge.

"I don't have romantic feelings for JJ." The words came out abrupt.

"Nope, not good enough. Look me in the eyes if you're going to lie to me."

"This is ridiculous." Hotch exploded.

"You're absolutely right, that's why we've decided to intercede on your behalf."

"Oh for Christ's sake."

"There's no need to get upset." Rossi admonished calmly.

"No need to get upset?" Hotch growled. "You come in here with some half-baked plan to try to get me to confess some deep hidden..."

"It's not really that deeply hidden, the only one on the team that doesn't know is JJ." He shook his head. "But in her defense she doesn't see it because she's too busy hiding her own feeling for you."

"Argh! Dave! Really, I'm used to you overstepping your bounds but this is just too much."

Rossi nodded, as if he were ready to concede. He'd seen the little glimmer of hope that his words brought to his friend. He decided to try another tactic. "Okay. So you wouldn't be bothered if I was to see if JJ was interested in spending a little adult time with me? I'm thinking we've both got itches to scratch and it would be mutually beneficial." He watched as Hotch said nothing as he continued to stare at him. "I've get to tell you. I've been looking at her for a long time. I'd like her to wrap those long legs around me. Not to mention that mouth of hers, I bet she could…"

"You're going to want to shut up right now." The words were clipped and his tone was deadly.

"I wouldn't do anything she didn't want me to." The older man stated arrogantly.

"Dave, I'm warning you…"

"Aaron, I'm a little offended. We're friends you and I. I might have a few divorces under my belt, but my relationships have always ended friendly, and honestly who couldn't stand to have another friend with benefits? You don't want her so I don't see any reason why I can't take a shot." He looked over at the visibly angry man. "We have decided that you don't want her, right?"

Hotch glared at him.

"Although, I have to wonder what is wrong with you. JJ is a fine looking woman. I bet she's a firecracker. You can tell from her temper she's a passionate woman. I…"

"I'm in." Hotch interrupted, coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you ass. I'm in." Hotch raked a hand over his face nervously. "This is probably going to backfire and end with her hating me but I have to try."

Rossi smiled, smugly. "Because you want her for your own." He wanted his friend to admit it.

Hotch stared at his friend for half a beat then confessed. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Let's get started."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Subterfuge Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N – Andi Swann would have made a much better choice for Hotch than Beth in my opinion.

* * *

Hotch rubbed his sweaty palms nervously down his jeans trying to remember everything that Rossi said to him. He was going to screw this up, he just knew it. He was supposed to be acting natural and he'd been flaking all afternoon.

"Are you sure you're okay?" JJ asked for the second time, confirming the fact that he was a dope.

Hotch swallowed then turned from the sink to look at her. "Actually, I kind of have some news."

JJ sighed. "I knew something was bothering you. What's going on?" She abandoned her position by the counter and went to the table, pulling out a seat and sinking into it fearing the worst.

"It's nothing bad." He assured her, feeling guiltier by the moment. He quickly dried his hands and moved to sit across from her. The concern and worry on her face had him rethinking his plan. He'd told Dave that he wouldn't be able to pull this off.

"_You're overthinking it pal. If JJ thinks you are going to move off to happily ever after with Andi she's going to be forced to admit her feelings for you."_

_Hotch wasn't so convinced. "You think. Maybe she'll be happy for me. If she met a guy that she was happy with I'd be happy for her. As much as I'd be miserable, I would want her to be happy."_

_Rossi rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you just admit to her how you feel?" When Hotch remained silent he continued knowingly. "She's not going to be able to hide her jealousy."_

"_I don't feel right about this."_

_I'll remind you that you said that at your wedding." The older man said with a slap on the back._

"Earth to Aaron." JJ waved a hand in front of his eyes, bringing back to the present.

"I have a date." He blurted out.

JJ blinked and sat back in her chair. "A date, huh? I thought you decided to give it a rest for a while."

Her face was unreadable and she wasn't quite meeting his eyes. It bolstered his nerve; maybe Dave had been on to something. "Yeah, I know I said that, and I meant it but…" He paused just long enough to grab her interest.

"But?" She prompted.

"Well, I was talking to Dave."

That was all he needed to say. "Dave? Please tell me you're not taking dating tips from David Rossi."

He grinned at her tone. "No, I'm not. But we were talking and I told him that I was just going to take a break from the whole dating scene and he told me dating wasn't the problem, it was the type of women that I was dating."

"This from the man who's only criteria is that they have a pulse." She grumbled.

He chuckled. "Good one. I'll have to tell him you said that." He relaxed a little more then began to spin his tale. "Honestly, what he said actually made good sense. I do need to find a woman that understands what I do. You know, maybe even worked in my field." He watched in fascination as JJ flushed. "You know, so when I have to cancel a date or leave the restaurant in the middle of it, as is so frequently the case, they won't get so pissed off." He watched as she played with her hands before lifting her eyes to his and leveling him with a look.

Her voice was steady when she asked, "And you already have a date? That was fast. Who is it that fits the benchmarks Dave laid out for you?"

He met her stare head on without blinking. "Andi?" He wished his voice would have come out more matter of fact rather than questioning. He was rewarded by a quick flash of surprise, followed by a tinge of hurt that he easily read, even though she managed to conceal it quickly.

"Andi?" JJ's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure I know an Andi?"

"Andi Swann. Ashley transferred to her unit." He watched as recognition dawned.

"Oh, right. I thought she was married?"

He was going to hell. He was sure of it. But still he pressed on, determined to see this thing wherever it would lead. "She was. Divorced."

"Huh."

When she didn't say anything further he couldn't help but ask, "What do you think?"

"Me?" JJ pointed at herself. "Why should it matter what I think?" She shrugged. "You're the one that wants to date her."

He winced, wondering if he'd gone too far. She seemed more indignant than jealous. "Well, you've kind of been my sounding board through this whole dating process."

His comment obviously stumped her. She stared at him with a deer in the headlights expression. "I – oh. It's…" She tilted her head. "Different." She looked back down at her hands. "Did you run into Andi recently?"

"No." He didn't elaborate.

She frowned, not expecting that. "So what? You and Dave just sat down and came up with a bunch of women that would fit your criteria and she was the lucky winner?" She pinned him with a look.

He wished he would have thought this through a little more clearly. "Sort of."

Her look told him what she thought of his strategy. "Huh. So when's the date?"

He had a moment of panic. He hadn't expected her to ask him so many questions. "Um, well we're still working that out. You know, schedule conflicts."

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" He asked softly, silently wishing that she would look at him like she had been earlier.

She didn't, she kept her head down when she responded. "No, of course not. Andi's nice. I guess it makes sense."

Her response left him deflated. "Right, that's what Dave said." Why did he listen to Dave?

JJ finally lifted her head and smiled softly at him. "You don't sound very convinced."

Hotch shrugged. "It's just a date." The corner of his mouth lifted. "I'll probably get called away before or during it anyhow." He joked, desperate to lighten the suddenly somber mood.

JJ smiled in response but it didn't reach her eyes. "Or you might go and have a wonderful time and end up falling in love. Stranger things have happened."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." JJ slammed the cabinet door shut and moved to give the one beside it the same treatment.

"Um, Jay, honey, is something wrong?" Will LaMontagne stood wide-eyed warily watching his ex-wife during a very rare tantrum.

"What!" JJ swung around and glared at him.

"Can I help you find something?" He looked pointedly at the cabinet door she still held in her hand.

She blinked and focused on him. "What?"

"Well, you've been slamming cabinet doors and swearing for the last five minutes. Anne took Henry out for a walk so we could talk. Are you okay?"

JJ blinked again and looked at her hand, still holding the cabinet door. She calmly closed it and blew out a breath. "He's going on a date." The words came out very terse.

She waited patiently for a response while Will still chose to tread cautiously. "You're going to need to give me a little more than that sweetheart. Who's going on a date?"

To both their shock and horror, JJ's eyes filled with tears. "Hotch."

"Oh." Will frowned, then looked back at his ex. "OH." Then unable to prevent it, a sly smile appeared on his face. "I take it that bothers you."

She shook her head in denial. "No, of course it doesn't…" She didn't get further as his brow lifted in question. "I just – well, I don't think it's a good idea."

Deciding to let the lie go Will took a different tactic. "I'm confused. Isn't Hotch already dating? Haven't you and he been 'bonding' over your horrible dating life these past few months?"

JJ waved a hand in the air. "That's different! None of those women meant anything."

Will smiled at her. "You know, this one probably won't either." He said consolingly.

JJ sighed and mumbled. "He's going out with Andi Swann."

"You're going to need to give me a little more than a name. I'm not sure what that means." He replied honestly.

"She heads the Domestic Trafficking Task Force. She's not like the other women he's been dating."

"Isn't that a good thing?" When she glared at him he back-peddled. "Okay, maybe not. It's just a date, JJ, they aren't getting married." He told her rationally.

"Yet." She commented bitterly.

"You know," He began thoughtfully, "I am kind of surprised because I really expected that you would be telling me that you and Hotch were dating."

She let out a sad sigh. "Yeah, well I guess when he and Dave were brainstorming about the type of woman that Hotch should be dating I didn't make the cut."

He reached out and squeeze her hand. "Maybe, just maybe, mind you, he didn't realize you would want to be considered."

"Yeah, well maybe he should try thinking with his head out of his ass!" JJ growled.

He couldn't control the chuckle her comment caused. "Oh, so it _does_ bother you that Hotch is going on a date with this Andi person?"

JJ rolled her eyes knowing that it was useless to deny it. "Yes, it bothers me."

Will looked at her and shook his head, unable to understand women. "Well why didn't you just tell him that?"

"I can't just _tell_ him that." She moaned. "I'm supposed to be his friend and be supportive of him." JJ flopped down in the same chair she'd been sitting in when Hotch had broken the news of his date to her.

Will watched her for a second before pulling out the chair across from her and sliding into it. "JJ, I've seen the way Hotch looks at you. Heck the way he has always looked at you." It bothered him when he was a boyfriend and a husband. Now in his role as JJ's friendly ex it confused him. What the heck was the guy waiting for?

"Nothing has ever happened between me and Hotch." She rested her chin in her palm. "It probably never will."

"Not with that kind of attitude it won't." Will agreed, shrugging when she glared at him.

"I'm not sure what you think I should do here, Will?" She growled. "Do you want me to throw myself at him?"

He smiled at her. "No, I think you should stop moping and let the man know that you're interested. I'm telling you Jay, if he had a clue as to how you felt he wouldn't be going out with any other woman."

"I don't know what you think you know, but surely if he were interested in me that way he would have acted by now?" She looked adorably conflicted. "Wouldn't he?"

"Apparently not." He sighed heavily. "Maybe he's waiting for a sign from you. Maybe he's interested too, but isn't sure how you feel." Will's eyes lit up. "Hey, maybe this is just a ploy to get you to respond."

JJ looked at him like he'd gone crazy. "You honestly think Aaron Hotchner would stoop to some juvenile trick to get me to confess that I was interested in him?"

"Nah, probably not." He agreed. But the man was apparently kind of clueless when it came to women. He really didn't like that the situation was making JJ so miserable. There had to be something she could do. He eyed her critically. "Is this the way you dress when you get together?"

JJ looked down at her tee shirt and jeans. "Yes. Why?"

Will scowled. "Couldn't you put forth a little effort? No wonder the guy's confused. You look like you're going to a ball game."

JJ shrugged. "I went with him to Jack's soccer game. I wasn't aware there was a dress code."

"I bet there were a lot of other single women there dressed a lot sexier. You need to dress to impress." He scoffed.

JJ's jaw dropped. "You're an idiot, if you don't have any useful advice please stop talking."

Will just shrugged. "Fine, don't listen to me. I'm just trying to help you. You want to attract him don't you?"

"And your advice is to what, wear something short and tight?"

He gave her a rakish grin. "Well, that would work but what I was really trying to say was wear something that makes him take a second look. You're a beautiful woman. I know that he notices that. So wear something that makes him look at you and appreciate the way it looks on you. When you're together stand a little closer than normal, find excuses to touch him."

She rolled her eyes. "Great, you want him to bring me up on sexual harassment charges."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not telling you to grab his junk, Jay. I'm telling you to brush his hand when you pass him a folder. Touch his arm when you're talking. _Accidently_ press into his side when you're in the elevator."

She looked over at him in astonishment. "You want me to try to seduce him."

Will grinned. "I always knew you were quick."

"I can't seduce him." JJ complained.

"Can't or won't?" He looked at her questioningly. "It all really comes down to what you want."

JJ bit her lip, then asked hesitantly. "Do you really think I can do it?"

He snorted. "I think it'll be the easiest conquest you've ever made."

"I must be crazy to be considering this." It was clear that her mind was already made up.

Will laughed. "Hotch doesn't stand a chance. I know how you are when you get your mind set on something."

She smiled, her resolve firm. "Wish me luck, Will."

"Please, I kind of feel bad for Hotch, that poor sucker doesn't stand a chance." He laughed. "But you know, somehow, I don't think he'll mind."

* * *

Thanks for reading! A big thanks for those of you that left a review and/or are following! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Subterfuge Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine, except for any mistakes - I sadly own those.

A/N – Sorry, I meant to have this out over a week ago but life got busy, then I decided I wasn't nuts about the ending so I had to make some changes. I'm finally happy with it. ;)

* * *

"You look nice." It had taken Hotch by surprise when she'd come in to the office Monday looking like something that stepped out of a Victoria's Secret catalog. In her role as a liaison she'd always worn skirts, however, when she made the transition to profiler she switched to slacks. He hadn't been aware how much he missed the skirts until he'd seen her in one.

JJ flashed him an appreciative smile as she smoothed down her skirt. "Thanks. I cleaned out my closet yesterday afternoon." She moved by him to get to the coffee pot and, feigning directional confusion, pressed against him intimately. "Oh, sorry."

Hotch almost gulped when she brushed against him as she reached for the coffee pot. He breathed deeply, inhaling what he was pretty sure was some kind of vanilla concoction that smelled sinfully delicious. He managed to keep his voice even when he joked to her, "Whew, I thought maybe you had an interview or something."

"Very funny." She looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. "You're not looking to get rid of me again are you?" She reached over and brushed imaginary lint from his lapel then laid her hand against his chest. "Who would keep you looking good if I weren't around?"

Hotch frowned, his senses on overload. He couldn't remember a time when she'd been so touchy feely. However before he could question it she was backing away, convincing him it was just his imagination.

"I've got to go. I have about a hundred calls to make today. If we don't catch a new one today maybe I can get caught up for once." She remarked breezily, apparently completely unaffected by the contact, unlike himself. When he stood there dumfounded she smiled then turned to leave before quickly spinning back around and asking, "Hey, do you want to grab lunch today?"

The question caught him off guard. While it wasn't unusual for them to go to lunch together, because of their schedules they very rarely planned it. He hesitated too long thinking.

"Hotch, if you can't do lunch that's okay. I'll talk to you later." She sauntered away with a soft smile.

He frowned as he watched her move gracefully back to her desk.

"Nice view." Rossi said, interrupting his interlude.

Hotch continued to watch her, completely ignoring Dave's comments. "Something's not right."

"You might have a little drool on your chin."

Hotch scowled at him. "Shut up." He unintentionally rubbed his mouth causing Rossi to throw his head back and laugh. "I'm telling you, something's off." He mumbled.

Rossi lifted a brow. "Because she wore a skirt today?"

Hotch frowned down at him, annoyed, but not surprised that the older man had noticed. "No, it's more than that." He looked back to where JJ's desk was and watched as she laughed with Reid and Morgan like she hadn't a care in the world. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different, more than just the fact she looked like a model, not an agent of the FBI.

"So go to lunch with her and figure it out." Rossi suggested, having overheard JJ's offer.

Hotch sighed. "I have a budget meeting."

"Meetings were made to be rescheduled." The older man scoffed.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Which explains why you are an individual contributor not management."

"Eh, I leave that boring stuff to you muckity mucks." He looked at his friend. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Hotch growled.

"How did she take the news?"

He frowned at the question as he recalled her reaction. "She seemed a little surprised by it." So much so that he almost considered confessing his stupid plot right then and there.

Rossi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe her attire is for you. Maybe she wants to show you what you're looking for is right in front of you."

Hotch looked a little bolstered by the news until he glanced back at JJ's desk and noticed two of the guys from the B Team loitering around it. "Yeah, or maybe she decided that she needed to start dating again herself." He scowled at the sight in front of him and made his way back to his office deep in thought.

He worked through the early morning steadily, filling out reports and responding to emails. He reviewed several cases that his team had turned in and, when one of his peers requested the conflicting meeting be moved to accommodate their schedule, he more than eagerly agreed. When JJ poked her head in his office at 11:45 he was ready for her.

"It's just the two of us today. Garcia was having lunch with Kevin. Reid, Rossi, and Morgan went for sushi and Blake brought her lunch today. She was going to try to hit the shooting range later." She flashed a bright smile at him.

"Where are we headed?" He asked, rising from his chair.

"I don't know, what are you hungry for?"

Hotch blinked, he could have sworn that she licked her lips.

"Hotch?"

He realized that he had come to a complete stop and started moving again, following her through the office, then onto the elevator. He stilled as the elevator door opened and a rush of people crowded in. JJ inched closer to him. So close he could smell her perfume, or shampoo, or some intoxicating mixture of the two. He could also feel the heat from her body as she pressed close to him.

"Any ideas yet?" She grinned up at him.

He was having a few ideas all right. None of them were suitable for the elevator. With other people in it.

"Earth to Hotch?"

"Sorry, I was distracted."

She smiled up at him slyly as if she knew what he was thinking. "Oh yeah, what are you thinking about?"

He chuckled, wouldn't she like to know? No, probably not. "I don't want to bore you."

The doors pinged open and she surprised him by leaning into and saying softly. "For all you know, I might be interested."

He jerked as she floated out of the small space with the rest of the women as he gallantly waited for the lift to empty before stepping out after her and asking breathlessly, "What did you say?"

JJ tilted her head as she looked up at him. "I asked if you knew what you wanted to eat."

"No, not that." He growled. "Right before you stepped out of the elevator."

She grinned, "I don't know, what did I say?" She challenged.

Hotch frowned. Had he imagined it? He barely had time to consider it when she asked.

"Hey, if you don't mind can we swing by my place? I have a run in my hose. I thought I had a spare pair in my go bag but I don't." She ran her hand down her leg drawing his attention to it.

He wasn't sure that he actually saw a snag but he was pretty sure that he shouldn't be gawking at her legs like he was. "Sure, that's no problem. Do you want to run through a drive through, or maybe order take out."

"I've got stuff at the house." She hooked her arm through his, then said seductively, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

He stopped short again. "What?"

JJ frowned up at him. "Are your ears bothering you? I said I have food at the house. Seriously, are you feeling okay?" She placed a soft hand against his brow.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Obviously he was riddled with guilt and projecting. Now his best friend probably thought he was crazy.

"I can drive." She offered.

He shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine, JJ, really."

"If you're sure." She said agreeably, before adding, "You know, it's okay if you just want to lay back and enjoy the ride."

Visions of her moving over him rendered him momentarily speechless then he finally bit out. "You know what? You can drive." He was going to need to practice some deep breathing techniques. It seemed like everything she was saying had a sexual overtone. He wasn't sure why he was imagining it all of a sudden.

"No problem, you just put yourself in my hands. I promise to take good care of you." She winked at him as she led him to her vehicle.

JJ let Hotch stew on the ride over. She knew that her teasing had done its job. He was definitely not as immune to her as he led her to believe. The thought thrilled her. She placed the car in park and went for the kill. "We're here." Her hand landed a little further up on his leg than she initially planned and she had to bite her lip not to smile when he jumped. "Did you really fall asleep?" She questioned innocently, as if she hadn't just damn near groped him.

"What? No." Hotch looked down at his leg, had he imagined JJ squeezing it? He must have. She wouldn't have squeezed his thigh, not so close to… Jeez, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Are you planning on coming?"

She was out of the car and had bent down to ask the question, giving him an incredible view of her chest.

He didn't say anything. He wasn't sure he trusted himself to speak. He decided to focus on getting up and walking without her noticing the effect she was having on him. Fortunately she didn't wait for his answer as she turned to walk to the door, allowing him to appreciate the gentle sway of her hips. He was so caught up in her backside he didn't realize that she had stopped.

"I have to be honest. I don't really have a run in my stockings." She opened the door and stepped into the house, ready to confront him now that he was good and off kilter.

His gaze dropped to her legs.

"I just wanted to get you alone to talk." She took a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot about you dating. Why Andi?" She asked bluntly as he followed her in.

He clearly wasn't prepared for the question, especially since she had him so keyed up. "I, uh."

"Don't get me wrong, like I said when you told me, Andi is nice. I like her. I do. But other than the fact that she understands what it is you do and your commitment to your job what do you really have in common?" Her hand was fisted on her hip as she awaited his answer.

"Uh."

Not giving him anytime to respond she quickly added, "Hotch, why wasn't I considered?" Her eyes narrowed, as if a thought just occurred to her. "Or was I, and I was rejected?"

His eyes went wide at the mere suggestion. "What? No. That's just – no."

"No I wasn't considered, or no I wasn't rejected?" She asked calmly. "You know, your criteria wasn't exactly limiting. I'm very familiar with the demands of your job." She shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "I'm also familiar with the demands of having a small boy. Personally, I think I would have been a far better choice than Andi."

What could he say to that? He stuck with his previously brilliant response. "Uh…"

"Is it because you're not attracted to me?" She moved a step closer to him.

He somehow managed to stand his ground as she approached him. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to answer that question."

"It's a fairly simple question, you're either attracted to me or you're not?" She asked. "Maybe there was some additional criteria I wasn't made aware of. Your last girlfriend was a brunette, maybe you have a thing for brunettes?" She raised a brow in question.

Hotch blinked at her. "Wait a minute. So…are you offended that I didn't ask you out?"

JJ didn't hesitate. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Why didn't you ask me out?" She demanded.

He didn't' expect her to be so direct or honest. "But…"

"But what?" She asked with a sigh.

"It's just…"

"Just what, Aaron?" She demanded, her face a mixture of hurt and anger.

He stared at her for a long minute, his mind racing with the events of the day leading him to one shining revelation. "You _have_ been flirting with me! I wasn't imagining that!"

JJ let a sly smile grace her lips. "I'm just trying to find out why I wasn't a candidate. I wasn't sure you were aware that I was a woman. I just wanted to make sure." She lifted a slim shoulder in a shrug.

"I have always been acutely aware of that fact." His slow perusal of her indicated as much.

"Well, I guess I'm glad for that much." She inched a little closer. "So tell me why is it that you want to date Andi?"

"I don't want to date Andi." He admitted softly, stepping closer to her.

"Then why are you planning on going out with her?" She growled.

"Maybe all I wanted was a response from you?" He said softly.

Her reaction wasn't what he had been quite what he'd been hoping for. "So you thought it would be a good idea to toy with me?" She yelled, hitting him with an open hand against his chest. "Which of you rocket scientists came up with that idea?" She inquired, then continued speaking before he could say anything. "Don't tell me, let me guess – Dave! I cannot believe that you got dating advice from David Rossi. There is a reason the man has been divorced three times."

"JJ." He tried to get a word in edgewise.

"Is this the kind of reaction you were looking for? I thought you had some respect for me. I was foolish enough to believe that you cared for me." Surprising them both, her voice cracked with emotion.

He looked at her tenderly. "Come on JJ, you know I care for you."

"Oh, yeah, that's obvious. But not enough to risk putting yourself out there. No, you had to resort to childish games."

He didn't like that charge as his eyebrow went up. "Says the woman who's been making suggestive comments to me all day."

"That was just payback for toying with my emotions!" Her finger poked his chest.

"Then we should be even." He bit out.

JJ's eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh hell." Going on pure adrenaline alone he pulled the angry blonde to him, his mouth covering her surprised gasp. He worried that she was going to pull away for a half second before her arms twined around him and the kiss deepened as they hungrily explored one another's mouths.

The need for air finally separated them. "Just so we are clear I have a real problem with the idea of you dating any woman that isn't me." JJ mumbled, as she tilted her head, allowing Hotch access to her neck.

"I don't want to date anyone else. It's been you for a long time now." He made his way back to her mouth, pouring all of his emotion into his kiss. "That's why none of the woman I tried to date worked out. I measured them all against you and they all came up painfully short."

JJ stepped back and blinked up at him not expecting his confession. "Oh." Her eyes filled at his admission.

Hotch winced, not wanting to have admitted so much so soon and worried about her retreat. "Listen, I don't expect – "

She couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped. "Shh." She popped up on her tippy toes and placed a chaste kiss against his mouth to shut him up the same way he'd silenced her. "We are so dumb! None of _my_ dates could measure up to _you_. I was about three dates in when I realized why I was having such a lousy time. But I knew that after my disastrous date I would get to spend time with you so it was kind of worth it."

"Ugh." He groaned, as a new thought occurred to him.

"What?"

"You realize that Dave is going to be strutting around the office like a peacock thinking he's responsible for this. Us." He smiled softly down at her. "There is an 'us', right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there was an 'us' before either of us realized it." She giggled at the absurdity of it. "Will's going to be pretty cocky too." She glanced down at her outfit. "He's the one that told me to try to seduce you."

"I knew there was a reason I liked him." Unable to stop himself he gathered her close to him once more; their kissing became heated quickly. Before it got completely out of control Hotch stepped back creating space.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked, reaching for him again.

He intercepted her hands bringing them to his mouth and kissing them sweetly. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong." He grinned at her. "What are you doing Friday night?"

JJ flushed with pleasure. "I don't know. I don't believe I have any plans. Did you have something in mind?"

"I'd like to take you out." He squeezed her hands gently.

"You're pretty fickle these days." She mocked. "I thought you had a date?"

"Only if you say yes." He smiled, then admitted, "I never actually asked Andi out. I haven't spoken to her in years."

Hotch was watching her intently as he waited for her response. JJ couldn't help the flutter of anticipation that filled her. "It so happens that this is Henry's weekend with his dad. Maybe I could cook for you?" She offered sweetly.

His left hand lifted to her face and he cupped her cheek. "We could do that, yes, but I have a feeling that we'd forgo dinner and skip right to desert."

JJ sighed and nestled into his palm. "And that's a problem?" She grinned at him. "We've been dating for _months_." She said cheekily.

He couldn't help leaning in and kissing her once more before saying, "I made a slight misstep by not coming right out and talking to you and telling you how I felt. Fortunately for me you are so much smarter than I am so this little game didn't go on for long and it didn't go awry. I care about you, JJ. I want to have a relationship with you."

"So are you saying don't want to sleep with me?" She teased.

He gave a deep chuckle. "Oh, no, I do. Desperately. But I've discovered that I want so much more than that." He looked at her earnestly. "It matters that I do this right."

His sincerity made JJ smile. "I always forget that you are a southern gentleman."

He snorted. "I wasn't thinking very gentlemanly thoughts earlier."

"Really?" She asked, intrigued by the statement.

He gave her a heated look. "Yeah, we're going to revisit your comment about me just laying back and letting you take care of me."

JJ blushed at the reminder of her flirtatious teasing. "I don't think I actually said that."

Hotch raised a brow, "I might be paraphrasing but it was pretty darn close. You play the role of seductress very well."

JJ smiled, then said with some regret. "I wish I would have tried something a lot sooner."

"We weren't ready." Hotch told her good naturedly. "Honestly when Rossi came to my office and laid out his plot I thought he was nuts."

"So why did you go along with it?" JJ wondered.

"Because as crazy as I thought it was, I couldn't help hoping that there was a kernel of truth to it." He pulled her close, thrilled when she looped her arms around his neck. This time when he kissed her it was softer, more reverent.

"Aaron?" JJ said, as his lips cruised up her neck.

"Mmm?" He responded hotly near her ear.

"You know how much I admire you and respect your judgment." She shivered as he nipped her ear.

Hotch puzzled at her not quite romantic comment, wondering where she was going with it. "Uh huh." He remarked, still contently nuzzling her neck.

"Relationships require compromise." She informed him sagely. "Especially when you have a difference of opinion." She commented with a throaty sigh.

Hotch leaned back and looked down at her in confusion, wondering what he could have possibly done wrong already.

JJ placed her hands on his face and kissed him softly, wanting to ensure him that there was nothing wrong. "We are eating in on Friday night." She informed him breathlessly.

Grinning with relief, Hotch conceded happily. "Make sure it's something that can be reheated." He advised huskily, as his lips claimed hers once more.

The End.

* * *

Thank you for reading. A big thanks to those of you that left feedback and/or followed the story. I really appreciate the kind support!


End file.
